


Lesson One: Close Your Eyes

by KaceyLondon



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaceyLondon/pseuds/KaceyLondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lesson one: close your eyes. There is nothing weirder than being the person with your eyes open during a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson One: Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot story that I thought of late late last night as my cold-medicine put me in a whacked out dream state... Enjoy!

“What am I supposed to do, I’ve never taken a girl out before.” Mikey flopped over dramatically on Frank’s bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Hey, watch it!” Frank shifted a little, barely getting the neck of his guitar out of the way before Mikey brained himself on it. He pulled it back into his lap and continued tuning the instrument. Mikey was his best friend and neighbor, he was used to listening to the melodramatic boy whine about things so it came as no surprise to him when Mikey walked into his room unannounced and began to spill out every insignificant detail of his day. The story _had_ gotten much more interesting when the tall lanky boy had confided in Frank that he had scored a date with Diana, who was one of the notoriously promiscuous junior girls in their school. “Go you, Mikey!” Frank smirked, only half-listening to Mikey’s rambling. “It’s about time you get it on.”

Mikey blinked and rolled his head to the side, staring at Frank for a moment. “Are you even LISTENING to me, Frank?”

_Nope._ “Bro, of course I am!” Frank continued to tune his guitar and pluck at strings aimlessly. “Date with Diana tomorrow, teenage angst, does she like me, or does she _like_ like me? Oh my god what am I gonna wear!” Frank mocked Mikey light-heartedly, snickering a bit.

“You’re such an asshole. God, why am I even friends with you?” Mikey grumbled a little, rubbing his face. 

Frank snorted. “That is a hell of a question, Mikes. Okay fine, you have my undivided attention.” He reached over to the guitar cradle by the side of the bed and set his guitar down. “Now why are you freaking out right now?”

Mikey heaved a sigh and sat up, sitting cross legged and facing Frank. “Okay well… what if at the end of the night she wants to… y’know…”

Frank blinked a little and stared at Mikey stupidly. “Fuck?”

“KISS, Frank, what if she wants to _kiss._ Jesus! Is that even a possibility?” Mikey wheezed a little bit, panicking.

“Calm your shit down, Casanova.” Frank snorted a little. It _was_ a distinct possibility though. “What’s the big deal?” Mikey grumbled something under his breath which caused Frank to sit and stare at him dumbly trying to decipher what he had said. “What?” Mikey grumbled again, red-faced, avoiding eye contact with Frank at all costs. “Dude, what are you even saying right now? I can’t understand a single word out of your mouth.”

Mikey sighed heavily and looked at Frank pointedly. “I’ve never done that before…”

“Fucked?”

“KISSED! GOD I hate you. I actually hate you.”

Frank snorted loudly and laughed so hard he fell to his side on the bed, rubbing his face. “You’re over thinking it Mikes. Don’t even pretend like I never caught you practicing kissing on your pillow.” Frank folded his arms behind his head and leaned back, laughing softly. He loved his friendship with Mikey, they took the piss out of each other all the time, but they were best friends, and they did love each other very much.

“That is-- you… bro! Is _that_ ‘never talking about it again’? NO! Fuck you” Mikey’s reaction caused Frank to start laughing again and Mikey sat there, red-faced and embarrassed. “You know what I mean, Frank. I’ve never kissed a girl before. I’ve never kissed _anyone_ before!”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Mikes. Just like… go for it. Besides, Diana is a total slut, she won’t even care.”

“That is, like, the _opposite_ of helpful, Frank. Besides, Diana is a really nice girl!” Mikey shook his head and blushed brightly when Frank snickered.

“You’re such a gentleman, Mikey.” Frank laughed as Mikey flopped down on the bed, laying beside him. “Kissing isn’t hard, you just kinda… do it…” Mikey sighed a bit, he wished he had Frank’s bravado when it came to things like that. Frank had kissed loads of girls _and_ boys before, to him it really was nothing to worry about, but Mikey had never done it, and he was freaking out.

Frank rolled his head to the side again and stared at Mikey, frowning. “Aw Mikes. I didn’t mean to make you more nervous. I just don’t know how to tell you to kiss someone… it’s not like there a formula to it or anything.” Frank frowned more when he heard Mikey just sigh deeply and he turned on his side to face him. “Okay, look… I’ll kiss you so you know what it feels like, but don’t fall in love with me or anything!”

“As if! Besides I don’t want you to--” Mikey’s eyes shot wide open as sudden Frank shifted on the bed and leaned partially over him, pressing their lips together. Mikey froze in place, panicking. Suddenly he snapped to his senses and pushed Frank off of him, wiping at his mouth. “What the HELL, dude, seriously!?” Out of reflex he pulled back and punched Frank solidly in the arm.

Frank shrugged a little and laid back beside him. “I was just trying to help you, Mikey, christ. But if you don’t want my help, fine!” Mikey swallowed hard and blinked at how casual Frank was being at the entire situation. He continued to stare at the smaller boy before he sighed heavily. He _did_ want Frank to help him. Frank was awesome with girls, and had more girls at school fawning all over him daily that the kid knew what to do with. 

“Okay fine. Will you help me?” Mikey mumbled a little and sighed heavily.

“Depends, are you gonna hit me again?”

“No.” Mikey looked around, nervously. “This isn’t gonna make shit all weird right?”

Frank rolled his eyes. “What’s it like to have a 65 year old woman living in your head? Relax, Mikey, it’s just kissing. Now _don’t_ hit me…” What that simple command Frank turned on his side again, half of his body resting overtop of Mikey’s. He closed his eyes and leaned down, brushing his lips over the other boy’s. He felt a thrilling in the pit of his stomach, but he was smart enough to know that it was simply excitement over doing something that was a little bit naughty. It’s not like he was in love with Mikey, or wanted to rip off his clothes and ravish him there on the spot. _Although he does have a pretty fucking hot body…_ Frank pushed the thought out of his mind and put all of his focus into kissing Mikey and teaching him how to do it properly. He cracked one eye open and pulled back a little, frowning. “Lesson one: close your eyes. There is nothing weirder than being the person with your eyes open during a kiss. And get some damn chapstick, your lips are rough.” Frank sat back for a moment and reached to his bedside, grabbing a tube of chapstick and tossing it to Mikey. “Seriously, I’m not kissing you again until you put it on.”

Mikey rolled his eyes and put the chapstick on his lips before throwing it back to Frank. “Happy?”

“Yep!” Frank smirked and moved over Mikey again. He leaned down and kissed him briefly before mumbling against his lips. “Don’t let your hands wander too far at first… give it a couple minutes before you start feeling her up.” He pressed his lips against Mikey’s again, parting them slightly to allow his tongue to slide seductively over Mikey’s lower lip.

Mikey let out a little shiver at the feeling of Frank kissing him. He tried to imitate what he was doing, and follow directions, but it was a little clumsy. Frank didn’t seem to mind, however, and instead just moved a little further over him, kissing him harder.

After a few minutes of little pecks and gentle exploration, Frank was starting to get heated. It didn’t much matter _who_ he was kissing, he was getting action, and he was turned on by it. He moved his entire body over top of Mikey, straddling the boy’s hips as their chests pressed together. His hands slid over Mikey’s sides and tangled in his hair as he kissed Mikey deeply. The boy was starting to get a hang of it and was becoming much more bold. Frank shivered as he felt Mikey’s hands sliding over his ass and thighs and he let out a little moan into the kiss.

Mikey’s head was spinning. Everything Frank did to him was feeling amazing. He knew that he had a growing erection, but he wrote it off to the way Frank was straddling his hips and putting pressure on his crotch. Every now and again Frank would shift or move and the friction between their hardons would spur the both of them on. Before Mikey knew what the hell was happening they were both lost in it, the mixing of hot breath between them making each other dizzy. Mikey heard Frank moan and he nearly lost his head. He slid his hands down over Frank’s thighs as the boy shifted in his lap and caused Mikey to moan right back into the kiss.

They continued their furious kissing pace for twenty minutes, the both of them just pawing at each other and letting out whimpers and moans. Halfway through, Mikey had gotten a boost of confidence that he hadn’t known he had in him and had grabbed Frank’s waist, flipping the both of them over and crawling over top of him. He laid there with Frank’s legs wrapped around him, his tongue exploring the entirety of Frank’s mouth and he felt the smaller man occasionally thrust his hips up to grind against him. He smirked into the kiss a bit and tugged on Frank’s hair, loving the little hiss that the boy let out. 

The banging of the door opening caused the two of them to jump away from each other quickly, each one of them shamefully staring at their laps and shielding their crotches to made their raging boners less noticeable. 

“Th’ fuck?” Gerard stood in the door way, his face screwed up in a mix of disgust and confusion. “Jesus… ew, gross!” Mikey’s older brother rubbed his face rapidly, trying to clear the mental image of his baby brother and Frank together. “Mom wants you to come home for dinner, Mikes.” His eyes darted around the room, making eye contact with everything _except_ the two embarrassed boys on the bed. “But y’know… take your time… get everything… _sorted out._ “ With that he turned and bolted from the room.

Frank snorted loudly and flopped back on the bed, smirking. “He’s gonna be freaked out forever.”

Mikey swallowed hard and cleared his throat a little. “Heh.. Yeah…” He shifted a bit, biting his lip, he was still ridiculously turned on, but it seemed as if Frank was all finished with his teaching for the night as the boy reached over and grabbed his guitar again. “So uh… thanks. I’ll… see you in school tomorrow…”

Frank nodded and smirked a little. “See ya! Thanks for hanging out.” He chuckled a little as Mikey stood up, straightening his clothes and bashfully walked out of the room.


End file.
